Sieges
The "Sieges" game mode is a cooperative/competitive boss hunting weekly event. Each boss found is worth a certain amount of points, with players earning shares of that value based on their contribution toward killing the boss. There is, however, a time limit (usually 30 min) given to kill a given boss. If exceeded, the boss escapes, and all player contributions are discarded for no return value. Like other weekly events, prizes are awarded both at the end of the event based on a player's final ranking, as well as the instant a player's total points reach certain fixed tiers. While points are awarded from the slain boss' point value, extra awards are granted to the player(s) who originally found the boss, made the killing blow, and did the most damage to the boss. __TOC__ Tracking down the boss (and actually hitting it) is worth 5% of the boss' point value and 1 Bugle. Getting the last hit is also worth 5% of the boss' value and 1 Bugle. Being MVP for the fight is worth 30% of the boss' value and 1 Bugle (for bosses ~13m HP and below) or Gjallarhorn (above ~13m HP). The remaining 60% is divided equally between all players who successfully damaged the boss. If a player finds the boss, does most of the damage, and kills it, they will receive 4 mails for that boss win, for at least 40% of the boss value, 2 Bugles, 1 Gjallarhorn, and their fraction of the 60% divided between all contributing players. To participate, a player forms a team from currently hired heroes, in a manner similar to the Champion's League. The stats and skills used in this event are the same as in the Champion's League, as well. However, for this, the player picks 6 heroes who are the first up against a boss, as well as 4 back-ups who fill in for defeated heroes at the end of each round, assuming there was a defeated hero, and a back-up remaining. Each Attack against a boss uses an Attack chance, and lasts 10 rounds of your hero team vs the attacked boss and their (up to 4) summoned minions. A Power Attack, for 5x normal hero stats, costs 3 Attack chances. Only damage to the boss itself counts as contribution towards the overall win, and players who do not manage to damage the boss are not counted if/when points are awarded. Up to 3 Attack chances can be stored, with new chances refilling at a rate of 1 per hour. Attacks can also be refilled with horns, 1 chance per Bugle, or all 3 with a Gjallarhorn. Attacks can be automatically refilled upon use; this will always draw from Bugles before Gjallarhorns (even if all 3 attacks need to be refilled), which may lead to having only Gjallarhorns left, and therefore being used to refill just one attack. Bosses come in a variety of types, point values, and power levels, primarily distinguished by the amount of HP they have. For an hour at a time at 5 specific times throughout each day (see below), so-called "top bosses" can be found, matching the main event hero available for that week. These are generally spawned with 500M HP, but can also be found with 2B or 5B HP (in "Rune Week" and with summoned clan bosses, 10B HP bosses may be found). A player's power level seems to determine their probabilities of receiving higher-HP bosses. Indications are that which bosses can be found by the player is dependent upon how many Gild Points ( ) the player owns. By reaching 10K Gild Points you can no longer track 9M and 11M HP bosses, but you will be able to track 2B HP top bosses. Amount assigned to individual heroes is irrelevant here, with sacrificing to the Altar as the only way to decrease the total owned, and thereby find lower HP bosses. No matter how many gild points are owned, bosses as low as 13M HP can be found. Clan-only bosses can be summoned by spending 400 , or by using Demon's horns. Clan-only bosses are especially vulnerable to the "siege gun" available for purchase in the shop for that week's siege. Demon's horns are awarded to clan leaders when the clan reaches certain points thresholds, can be bought alongside siege guns in the shop, and also occasionally drop from siege chests. Siege Chests During the Top Boss hours, the player who gets the final hit on medium-sized bosses (generally, 84M HP through 220M HP, though some siege weeks have slightly different HP ranges) receives a siege chest instead of a Bugle as a reward in their mail. These chests can be opened without a key, and may contain rare items. The vast majority simply contain a Bugle, but they can also drop Gjallarhorns, equipment chests or keys, star elixirs, demon's horns, or magic bottles. Adventure Bosses Very occasionally, a rare boss can spawn which begins a sequence of so-called "Adventure bosses." The special adventure bosses take a number of forms: Lord Draador; Granados, Lion King; Cow King; and possibly others. They differ in HP and mechanics, but all drop a special Adventure Chest Lv. 1, which contains a number of rewards, including a map fragment, which is used to summon the next adventure boss. Other Rare Bosses Black King bosses can appear in normal weeks. They are the same creature that appear in Rune Week, but provide rune chests for tracking, killing, and MVP bonuses (small, small, and medium, respectively). Legends tell of finding "Judges" as bosses, which drop mysterious Judge tokens. Siege Weeks The siege weeks rotate on a 9-week cycle. However, the "Main" boss and hero alternate each cycle (except, presumably, for during Rune Week), so it's also sort of an 18-week cycle. The 8 "Main" bosses will appear sequentially, followed by Rune Week, followed by the 8 "Main Alt" bosses, then Rune Week again, then it starts all over. Alt weeks do not change in any other respect. Note that Main Alt bosses may be of different types, necessitating different runes or heroes. Elite Heroes by Siege Bosses Place Rewards |-| Normal Siege = |-| The Black King = Point Tier Rewards |-| Normal Siege = |-| The Black King = Clan Rewards |-| Normal Siege = |-| The Black King = Tips 1) It is expected that if you take MVP, you will also finish the boss. Category:Terminology